Disney disaster: Save the parks!
by KKandPercy
Summary: If you asked them what happened that day, they would tell you it's a lie. But if you know the secrets and the truth, you'd have to know how they did it. And if you wondered how it all started... It all started with a board game.


**For those who ever saw the movie jumanji.. Hopefully you'll like this... Yup. No Flaming.. Why? Because its rude. Yup.. Um.. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Disney Disaster: Save the parks!

If you asked them what happened that day, they would tell you it's a lie. But if you know the secrets and the truth, you'd have to know how they did it. And if you wondered how it all started... It all started with a board game.

It was a normal tiring day for all the five Keepers. They all ended up falling asleep. Charlene was at cheerleading practice all day, Maybeck was working for his aunt, Willa and Philby were just so bored and tired from the past school week, and Finn couldn't sleep the night before. The lack of sleep caught up to him. All five just really wanted to relax just once. They could only fight Overtakers for so long.

It wasn't a surprise that they were in Wayne's apartment looking for something to do. Wayne was gone so they were all alone.

" There has to be something we can do here." , said Maybeck.

" Like what?", asked Finn.

" I'm not sure..."

The five were quiet until they heard something. It was a sound like a drum.

" Did you hear that?", asked Philby.

" Yeah.. Maybeck, go check it out.", said Willa.

" Why me?"

" What.. Are you scared?"

"Never!" Maybeck got up and looked around. On a shelf.. he found something. He pulled out a wooden box. It was covered in dust and was labeled: Disney Disaster: Save the parks! He set it on the table and opened it up. Inside was a board game. In the middle was a black circle. There was five game pieces each black in different characters. Maybeck grabbed the pieces and then they flew out of his hand onto the board.

" That was.. not normal.", commented Charlene.

Maybeck read aloud: "This is where your troubles begin but your problems are solved. Rules: Roll the dice once per turn. If you get doubles then you get another turn. You win once your piece reaches the middle of the board. Winner also yells: I have vanquished all evil from the Lord of Disney and reign supreme lord! MUHAHAH!"

They all stared at him.

" Vanquished all evil? Yeah right.", said Charlie.

" So.. Who wants to start first?", asked Maybeck ignoring them. They all looked at Finn. " I guess I will...?" He rolled the dice and got a five. His piece move by itself. He looked at the black circle in the middle. It lit up and read: They grow faster than flowers; You'll be dead within the hour.

" Dead? Hour?", Finn didn't like this game.

" It's just a game-", Willa started to say, but was cut off by vines and tropical flowers appearing everywhere.

" Just a game?", said Finn. He felt something wrap around his ankle. He was pulled to the ground. He was about to die by a flower. A mutant gigantic flower. And just before he thought he was dead Philby came and cut the vine. The five ran out of the apartment. They ran to the front of the park.

" What..just.._ happened_?", asked Finn out of breath.

" I don't know! I say we quit the game.", said Philby.

" Um. I'm afraid we can't do that.", said Maybeck. " The box says: Warning: Once you start, you have to finish."

" YOU TELL US THAT NOW?", Willa nearly screamed.

" Sorry! I didn't know!"

" Of course you didn't!" She looked like she was about to kick his butt." Finn almost DIED!"

" GUYS! I'm fine! Let's just finish the game as fast as we can, okay?"

Willa glared at Maybeck.

" If it make you feel better. I'll go next.", said Maybeck. He rolled the dice. Three. The piece moved. He read aloud: " You least expect them, yet they are everywhere." He looked at the others. " I don't like this."

That's when the crows came.

They came in a black cloud. A dark Black cloud and attacked them all.

They came as fast as they left. The worst part was that the keepers almost lost the game. Luckily Charlene and Willa were able to get a hold of it before the birds flew away with it. Once the birds left it was Charlene's turn. She hesitantly picked up the dice and rolled it. Two. Her piece moved. She read aloud: " I'm in the dark and none shall see. Yet, I'm the one who haunts you in your dreams."

" Maybe we should go-", Maybeck started to say before Charlene screamed. The keepers looked around.

" Charlene?"

"G-g-ghost!" Then they all heard a voice say," Boo."

Philby grabbed the game and the five ran away to Escher's keep. Once they got inside after running the whole way to get there they all sat down out of breath.

" You think it will leave us alone?", asked Charlene.

" I'm sure. Maybe..", said Maybeck unsure.

" So who's next? We have to finish this game as fast as we can before something horrible happens.", Philby said.

" I'll go.", Willa volunteered. She rolled the dice. Four. She read aloud:" They will always find you even when you least expect it." She looked at the others." What does that mean?"

Philby saw it before Willa did. And he knew she was going to be terrified. " Willa.. I need you to not move."

" What? Wait! What do you mean!"

" Don't move." , He said in a calm steady voice. The others saw what he was talking about. They Backed away. Above Willa was a huge spider. She couldn't see it because it was slightly behind her. Philby picked up a broom off to the side.

" Don't move.", he said.

" Philby..."

He swung the broom at the spider and it landed against the wall.

" PHILBY! "

Sadly The spider didn't die instead it blocked the door and on top of that..

" AH! SPIDERS!", screamed Willa. She turned to Philby. " Do something!"

" What am I-"

" Shut up and grab something to fight them off!", Yelled Finn grabbing the nearest pillow. Well.. That was better than nothing.

Giant spiders kept showing up one after another.

" Philby! Try to roll the dice! Maybe they will go away!", yelled Finn over the sound of screaming and the screeches of spiders. Philby went to the board and knocked a spider off the board. He quickly grabbed the dice and rolled it. He read to himself: All of the problems you have faced is nothing compared to this next long chase.

Philby looked up and saw that the spiders left. Then a bird burst through the door and grabbed the board game before Philby could react.

"It's gone?", said Maybeck.

" I don't know what happened!", Philby said defensively.

" Great.. just great.", Maybeck muttered.

" Well.. We'll find it. We're going to have to.", Finn said.


End file.
